Random Information
The Grace Coven Adults: Alexander Grace 38- Electrokinesis- Dosen't care Scarlett Grace 36 (half-whitelighter)- Empathy and whitelighter powers- Strict Talia Grace 39 (deceased + Alex's sister) - Levitation- Serious Andrew Saunders 115 (died at 25)-Whitelighter- Sarcastic and takes everything as a joke Kids: Luke Grace 19- Telepathy, Chronokinesis and Telekinesis- Potion Making- Authority figure Paris Grace 18- Offensive orbs, Combustive Orbing, Orbing, Whitelighter powers and Shields - Spell casting- Relaxed James Grace 17- Deflection and Levitation- Most dedicated- Laid back, reckless and loose Ethan Grace 2- Projection, Orbing, Telekinesis, Hovering, Glamouring and Telekinetic Orbing Students: Matt and Eli Gimore 17 (Twins)- Telekinesis and Pyrokinesis- Crazy- Big sibling rivalry Side Notes: Andrew can be damaged by Paris's power but not others (same with other whitelighters) The Katsi coven can conjure, throw light darts and de-materiallize. Chloe and her mum are the only seers The Loor coven can throw energy beams, pyrokinesis and fading. Spells: Re-uniteing with siblings spell: Drawing on the power of we, re-unite us siblings three To call upon our coven: L- Alexander, Scarlett, Talia P- Luke, Paris, James J- Ethan and Andrew The Grace Coven stands strong beside us Vanquish this evil from time and space List of Demons: The Sorcerer Damian Loor Indic Killiurs Pirces The Grace Coven trivia- Appearences- Luke dosen't appear in: Paris dosen't appear in: Reality Warp (except for in the alternate reality) James dosen't appear in: Reality Warp (except for in the alternate reality) Andrew dosen't appear in: House of Revenge Reality Warp (alternate self mentioned) Death Count- Luke: Paris: Return of Dusk (x2) Spread to Thin James: Return of Dusk Power Count- Luke loses Powers in: Paris loses Powers in: Whitelight War James loses Powers in: Andrew loses Powers in: Magical Transformations- Luke: Paris: Mother Nature Alternate Self James: Alternate Self Andrew: The Deceased- Talia Eli Chloe Family Tree: First Generation: Talia-Scarlett--Alexander Second Generation: Luke---Paris---James---Ethan---Henrie---Ruby---Harmony Third Generation: Candy--Matt--Joliana--Poliana Fourth Generation: William&Darren---Alyssa&Kayla&Scarlett Jr.---Caran&Alanna---(Pregnant) Season 1 list: 1. Sorcerer Supreme- The pilot. They discover their powers, their whitelighter and a sorcerer. They escape him but vanquish him later on in the magic room. 2. Possesser Party- A group of possesser demons ambush them in a party and they vanquish them after casting a spell to de-possess someone. 3. Coven Collison- A coven is targeted by a coven of evil witches and Luke starts dating the good covens youngest member. They are forced to bind the evil covens magic and kill Damian to stop him from killing Chloe 4. Whitelighter War- A demon targets a coven but when it happens they are always healed by their whitelighter. The demon can't find a darklighter to kill their whitelighter so he steals Paris's powers which can kill whitelighters. After he kills him he gets carried away and starts killing loads of them. They kill him and Paris's powers return 5. Envy for the Elder- An Elder comes down to look over the Grace Coven. If they fail the test Andrew would be removed as their whitelighter. A group of demons attack and only one escapes. He tells the demonic community theres an Elder above the surface. They all come at him hoping to get his powers and an epic battle begins.They cast a spell to rid them and pass the test 6. Sleeping Sensation- Luke suddenly drops into a sleep which he can't wake from. Chloe visits him at the magical hospital. Because of his projection power when he dreams about goblins, trolls and orcs they come to life and the hospital has to defend itself. When Chloe is hurt he senses it and awakes causing them to dissapear. Ethan mutters Lucas 7. Blood to Blood- A half demon called Kiliurs seeks his last blood relative he has so he can kill Danny. The Elders knowing that he would be impossibly hard to vanquish send the Grace Coven after her so he dosen't have his misson accomplished. They protect him until the demon breaks in and attacks. He narrowly escapes and kidnaps Paris. They cast the re-uniting spell and find her in a lair. They manage to get her out but not vanquish the demon. When they get home the demon is about to kill the innocent but Luke telekinetically deviates the thermal ball into the demon who is disintergrated. 8. Nature Calls- Mother Nature the queen of the wood nymphs is killed and her powers are transferred to Paris. The demon (Pirces) that killed mother nature comes for Paris but she easily destroys him. The power goes to her head so the Elders give the powers to a wood nymph 9. Ressurection- Lucas uses an alchemist to ressurect past demons from their lives. They almost vanquish the alchemist and Lucas but they escapes. During the battle with the ressurected demons Paris captures the alchemist. They attempt to torture him into telling but Luke just reads him and when their done they kill him. The demons are killed again with his death and they cast the coven spell vanquishing Lucas once and for all. Luke gains telepathy 10. House of Revenge- Luke shouts at Ethan for smearing choclate on his homework so he use's his projection power to make the house attack them. They battle their way up to the attic where Ethan hid himself. Meanwhile their parents are stuck on the front yard. Before the house kills them Luke apoligies to Ethan and the house revertes. His parents bind his powers. 11. Reality Warp- On his way down to earth after a lesson in magic school Matt startles him and he drops his teleportation potion in a cauldron full of a confidence potion. It sends them to a reality where their magic has been exposed and the Grace Coven as well as Matt and Eli are celebraties. They get chased by the goverment and only just manage to brew and mix the teleportation potion and confidence potion to cause reality to shift back. They bring home a dog called Cap from that reality 12. Canine empowered- During a battle with a dragon warlock James stabs the warlock with a power-stealing athame. Cap then grabs the athame and takes in the powers then puts the athame in the park. No matter how many spells or potions they use the powers can't be extracted without the athame and it has been used in a murder at the park so its in the police station heavily-guarded. Luke, Paris, James and Andrew break in and take the athame but decide to let him keep the powers so he can defend himself in future. The same boy that caught them on camera in Nature Calls takes the cctv and keeps it. 13. The Return of Dusk- Lucas is ressurected and kills Paris. Luke reverses time. Lucas is ressurected and kills Paris and James. Luke reverses time. Lucas is ressurected and kills Chloe. The trio vanquish Lucas but Luke after using his power so much he can't return to that event or he'll damage the space/time continum. They attend Chloe's funeral. 14. Life Goes On- Luke hasn't left the house except for going to magic school since Chloe died. Cap gets a dog pregnant and James starts panicing. Meanwhile Paris takes on a class at the Magic school. One of the students is attacked by a demon and she saves him. 15. Spread too Thin- Luke starts spending more and more time in magic school to the point he even rents out a room there. Paris takes on so many classes at magic school that she forgets about her responsibilities at her new collage and is kicked out of an extra-curricular club. James becomes so addicted to being a super-witch he gets Andrew shot by a darklighter. The Warlock Iris attacks them. 16. The Jump (Part 1)- Eleven years into the future, Luke is 30 and living in suburbia with his wife Candy, their 2-year old William and six-month year old Darren. Paris is 29 and still teaches. She lives in Magic School with her husband Matt and her nine year-old triplets Kayla, Scarlett Jr. and Alyssa. James is a martial arts teacher and he lives in an apartment with his fiance Joliana. Ethan is 13. Alexander and Scarlett now have a 10 year old son, Henrie and eight year old twin daughters, Ruby and Harmony. Cap is the same due to his immortality. Andrew remains the family whitelighter. He briefly dated Paris nine years ago 17. Agent of the Future (Part 2)- Three witches travel backwards in time into the magic room and bring with them a powerful warlock and his griffin. The Witches are revealed to be Caran (James's Future Daughter), Ruby (Scarlett and Alexander's Future Daughter) and Selena (Paris's Future Grandaughter)